Battle of Ravenna (1512)
Fabrizio Colonna |strength1 = 23,000 troops |strength2 = 16,000 troops |casualties1 = 3,000-4,500 dead 4,500 wounded |casualties2 = 9,000 dead}}The Battle of Ravenna (11 April 1512) was a battle of the War of the League of Cambrai, fought between the Franco-Ferrarese army of Gaston de Foix and the Spanish-Papal army of Ramon de Cardona. The French drove their enemies from the field, but they were unable to permanently take over northern Italy, and they were forced to withdraw from Italy before August 1512. Starting in February 1512, the French forces in Italy, newly commanded by Gaston de Foix, captured cities in the Romagna and Veneto from the Holy League forces. De Foix knew that King Henry VIII of France was planning to invade France soon, so he had to draw the Holy League forces into a decisive pitched battle before turning north to face the English invaders. In April 1512, his French army, assisted by troops from the Duchy of Ferrara under Alfonso d'Este, laid siege to the Papal fortress of Ravenna in northern Italy. Pope Julius II quickly asked for assistance from his Spanish allies, who sent Ramon de Cardona and a Spanish army north to relieve Ravenna; these forces were accompanied by a company of Papal troops. The battle began with an artillery duel; the Spanish fire was excessively murderous, and the French landsknechts had to push the shaken Gascon troops back into their lines with pikes. Yves d'Allegre's cannon headed around the Spanish flank and inflicted massive casualties on Fabrizio Colonna's closely-packed cavalry, and the Holy League cavalry were pressed from both sides by the fire of the French and Ferrarese artillery. Alfonso Carvajal's rearguard heavy cavalry advanced on the French line, and the French and Spanish cavalry engaged in a lengthy fight. The Marquis of La Palude and Fernando d'Avalos were taken prisoner during the fighting, while Carvajal and Cardona fled towards Cesena. Foix then ordered his infantry to assault the Holy League camp, and Spanish arquebuses and swivel guns blasted the Gascon troops back. Pedro Navarro proceeded to move the Papal infantry forwards to engage them, and the French suffered heavy losses during the assault. However, the French cavalry closed in on the Spanish and Papal troops from all sides, turning the tide. Colonna and Navarro were both wounded and captured while trying to face the enemy, and a few thousand Spanish infantry fled towards Cesena and Forli, while others were ridden over and trampled down by pursuing French cavalry. De Foix and his 15 staff members pursued the retreating Spaniards, but he was killed during the pursuit. His men were very sad to hear of his death, and the victory at Ravenna would be incomplete. The battle destroyed the Spanish army in Italy, but the new French army commander, Jacques de La Palice, was only interested in capturing Ravenna; he neglected to pursue the fleeing Spanish forces, and he instead sacked the captured city. In August 1512, La Palice withdrew from Italy due to renewed efforts by the Holy League, while many of his forces were withdrawn to face other invading forces in France itself. In 1513, a new Spanish army under Cardona appeared in Lombardy, and the victory of Ravenna was rendered useless. Gallery Ravenna cavalry battle.png|Cavalry fighting at Ravenna Ravenna French arquebusiers.png|French arquebusiers at Ravenna French cannon Ravenna.png|French cannon at Ravenna French cavalry vs. Tercio Ravenna.png|French cavalry assaulting a tercio from its rear Ravenna infantry battle.png|Infantry fighting at Ravenna Category:Italian Wars Category:Battles